yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/73
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 73-وَإِن كَادُواْ لَيَفْتِنُونَكَ عَنِ الَّذِي أَوْحَيْنَا إِلَيْكَ لِتفْتَرِيَ عَلَيْنَا غَيْرَهُ وَإِذًا لاَّتَّخَذُوكَ خَلِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 73-Ve in kâdû le yeftinûneke anillezî evhaynâ ileyke li tefteriye aleynâ gayreh(gayrehu) ve izen lettehazûke halîlâ(halîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve in : ve eğer * 2. kâdû : neredeyse, az kalsın (oluyordu) * 3. le yeftinûne-ke : gerçekten seni fitneye düşürüyorlar * 4. anillezî (an ellezî) : ondan * 5. evhaynâ : sana vahyettik * 6. ileyke : sana * 7. li tefteriye : iftira etmen, uydurman için * 8. aleynâ : bize * 9. gayre-hu : ondan başka * 10. ve izen : ve o taktirde, o zaman * 11. lettehazû-ke (le ittehazû-ke) : seni mutlaka edinirler * 12. halîlen : bir dost Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 73-Onlar, sana vahyettiğimizden başka şeyler düzüp bize iftirâ etmen için az kaldı ki seni bile fitneye düşüreceklerdi ve o vakit seni dost edineceklerdi işte. Ali Bulaç Meali * 73-Onlar neredeyse, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı düzüp uydurman için seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi; o zaman seni dost edineceklerdi. Ahmet Varol Meali * 73-Onlar neredeyse, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı iftira etmen için seni fitneye düşürecek ve o zaman seni dost edineceklerdi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 73-Seni, sana vahyettiğimizden ayırıp başka bir şeyi Bize karşı uydurman için uğraşırlar. O zaman seni dost edinirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 73-Onlar, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı uydurman için az kalsın seni ondan şaşırtacaklardı. (Eğer böyle yapabilselerdi) işte o zaman seni dost edinirlerdi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 73-Müşrikler, sana vahyettiğimizden başka bir şeyi yalan yere bize isnat etmen için seni, nerdeyse, sana vahyettiğimizden saptıracaklar ve ancak o takdirde seni candan dost kabul edeceklerdi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 73-Başka bir şeyi uydurup bize yakıştırman için nerdeyse seni sana vahyettiğimizden ayırıp saptıracaklardı. İşte o zaman seni dost edineceklerdi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 73-Az kalsın seni bile, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı iftira edesin diye fitneye düşüreceklerdi ve o takdirde seni dost edineceklerdi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 73-Az daha seni bile, sana vahyettiğimizden gayrısını bize karşı iftira edesin diye, fitneye düşüreceklerdi ve o takdirde seni halîl ittihaz edeceklerdi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 73-Ve onlar az kalsın sana vahyettiğimiz şeyden başkasını Bize iftira edesin diye seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi. O zaman seni elbette dost edineceklerdi. Muhammed Esed * 73-O (Yolunu şaşırmış) kimseler, Bizim adımıza, vahyettiğimizden başka bir şey ortaya atasın diye seni ayartarak, seni vahyettiğimiz (gerçeklerden) uzaklaştırmaya çalışmaktalar; öyle ki, bunu başarabilselerdi seni hemen kendilerine dost edinirlerdi! Suat Yıldırım * 73-Az kalsın, seni bile sana vahyettiğimizden başka bir şeyi uydurup, Bize mal etmen için akılları sıra kandıracak ve ancak o takdirde seni dost edineceklerdi. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 73-Az daha onlar, baskı ile seni, sana vahyettiğimizden ayırarak ondan başkasını üstümüze atman için kandıracaklardı. İşte o zaman seni dost edinirlerdi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 73-Sana vahyettiğimizden başka bir şeyi bizim hakkımızda uydurarak neredeyse seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi. İşte o zaman seni dost edineceklerdi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 73-Sana vahyettiğimizden başka birşeyi Bize yakıştırman için, akıllarınca seni fitneye düşürecekler ve o zaman seni dost edineceklerdi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 73-Az kalsın seni, sana vahyettiğimizden uzaklaştırarak ondan gayrısını bize isnat edesin diye fitneye düşüreceklerdi. İşte o takdirde seni dost edinirlerdi. Yusuf Ali (English) * 73- And they indeed strove hard to beguile thee (Muhammad) away from that wherewith We have inspired thee, that thou shouldst invent other than it against Us; and then would they have accepted thee as a friend. M. Pickthall (English) * 73- And they indeed strove hard to beguile thee (Muhammad) away from that wherewith We have inspired thee, that thou shouldst invent other than it against Us; and then would they have accepted thee as a friend. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 73- (Ey Muhammed!) Az kalsın seni bile, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı iftira edesin diye, fitneye düşüreceklerdi ve o takdirde seni dost edineceklerdi. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *72- Kim bunda (dünyada) kör ise, O, ahirette de kördür ve yol bakımından daha 'şaşkın bir sapıktır'. 73- Onlar neredeyse, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı düzüp uydurman için seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi;(87) o zaman da seni dost edineceklerdi. 74- Eğer biz seni sağlamlaştırmasaydık, andolsun, sen onlara az bir şey (de olsa) eğilim gösterecektin. 75- Bu durumda, biz sana, hayatın da kat kat, ölümün de kat kat (acısını) taddırırdık; sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı bulamazdın.(88) 76- Neredeyse seni (bu) yerden (yurdundan) çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi; bu durumda kendileri de senden sonra az bir süreden başka kalamazlar.(89) 77- (Bu,) Senden önce gönderdiğimiz resullerimizin bir sünnetidir.(90) Sünnetimizde bir değişiklik bulamazsın. AÇIKLAMA 87. Bu ayetin önemini kavrayabilmek için, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) Mekke döneminin ilk on yılında yaşadığı olayları gözönünde bulundurmalıyız. Mekkeli müşrikler herhangi bir şekilde Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) tevhidi inanç ve davetinden döndürmek ve onunla şirk ve cahiliye gelenekleri arasında bir uzlaşma yapması konusunda onu zorlamak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Bu amaca ulaşmak için ona çeşitli şekillerde yaklaşıyorlardı. Ona tuzaklar kurdular, mal teklif ederek baştan çıkarmaya çalıştılar, tehdit ettiler, ona karşı iftiralar düzdüler, işkence yaptılar ve ona ve taraftarlarına karşı sosyal ve ekonomik boykot uyguladılar. Kısacası onu etkisiz kılmak için ellerinden gelen her şeyi yaptılar. 88. Bu ifadeler tekrar iki noktayı anlatmak ister: 1) "Eğer hakkı bildikten sonra küfürle uzlaşma yapsaydın, o dejenere olmuş topluluğu hoşnut edebilirdin, fakat Allah'ın gazabını üzerine çeker ve hem bu dünyada hem de ahirette kat kat azabı tadardın." 2) "Hiç kimse, hatta Allah'ın Rasûlü bile, Allah'tan yardım almaksızın bâtıl ve küfrün saptırıcı metodlarına karşı koyamaz." Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bulunduğu doğru durumda sebat edip kalmasını sağlayan güç Allah tarafından kendisine verilen sabır nimetinden kaynaklanıyordu. Böylece onu ne kadar şiddetli olursa olsun, hiç bir işkence yolundan döndürememiştir. 89. Bu apaçık bir gayb haberiydi. Her ne kadar indirildiği dönemde sadece bir tehdit olarak kabul edilmişse de on yıl kadar sonra bu tehdit gerçekleşmiştir. Bu surenin indirilmesinden bir yıl kadar sonra Mekkeli müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) yurdundan ayrılmaya zorladılar. Bundan sekiz yıl kadar sonra Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak döndü ve bundan da iki yıl sonra tüm Arabistan müşriklerden temizlendi. Bundan sonra orada kalan müslüman olarak kaldı, müşrik olarak değil. 90. Yani, "İşte Allah her zaman, bir peygamberi öldüren veya süren bir topluluğa böyle davranır. Onlar bundan sonra o topraklarda kalamazlar. Onlar ya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edilirler, ya bir düşman topluluğun idaresi altına girerler, ya da Peygamber'in takipçileri tarafından hezimete uğratılırlar." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *73. O şaşırmış kimseler, Bizim adımıza, vahyettiğimizden başka bir şey ortaya atasın diye seni ayartarak, seni vahyettiğimiz gerçeklerden uzaklaştırmaya çalışmaktalar; öyle ki, bunu başarabilselerdi seni hemen kendilerine dost edinirlerdi! (88) 88 - Bu ifade, müşrik Kureyşliler tarafından yapılan bir "uzlaşma teklifi"ni dile getirmektedir: Müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'den, şu ya da bu şekilde, onların kabile tanrılarını da tanımasını ve bu tanımayı da Allah'a dayandırmasını istiyorlar; buna karşılık, o'na kendisini bir peygamber olarak tanıyacaklarını ve bir lider olarak o'nu izleyeceklerini vaad ediyorlardı. Pek tabii, Hz. Peygamber bu teklifi reddetmiştir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *73. Ve onlar az kalsın sana vahyettiğimiz şeyden başkasını bize iftira edesin diye seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi. 0 zaman seni elbette dost edineceklerdi. 73. Bu mübarek âyetler, kâfirlerin Resûl-i Ekrem hakkında ne kadar haince bir arzuda bulunmuş olduklarını gösteriyor, onların arzularına meyletmenin ise ne kadar dünyevî ve uhrevî cezaya sebep olacağını ihtar diyor. Resûl-i Ekrem'i yurdundan çıkarmak için çalışmak isteyenlerin ondan sonra kendilerinin de orada ka-lamıyacaklarını, bütün Peygamberler hakkında değiştirilmesi mümkün olmayacak bir şekilde ilâhî sünnetin böyle cereyan ettiğini beyan etmekte ve öyle sapıkların vesve-selerine mutlu müminlerin aldanmamalarına işaret buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve) Yüce Resulüm! (Az kalsın) o bir takım müşrikler (sana vahyettiğimiz şeyden) emirlerimize, yasaklarımıza, va'd ve tehdidimize ait husustan (başkasını bize iftira edesin) demediğimizi demiş gibi gösteresin (diye seni fitneye) kendilerinin batıl maksatlarını destekleme durumuna (düşüreceklerdî) eğer sen onların öyle arzularına, aldatmalarına kapılacak olsa idin (o zaman) onlar (seni elbette dost edineceklerdi) seni kendilerinden sayacak, onların küfr ve şirkine rıza gösterdiğini etrafa yayacaklardı. 0 halde sen, Allah'ın değil, onların dostu olacaktın. Fakat Cenabı Hak, seni korumuş, günahsızlığa kavuşturmuş olduğundan onların o aldatmalarına eğilim göstermiş bulunmadın.